moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Halaria
Halaria was a Shaman of the Earthen Ring during the events of Cataclysm. However after Deathwings defeat, she gave up her mantle as an Earthmender and returned to Westfall to help Xaradras, a human paladin, at her medical clinic. =Description= ---- Halaria could be considered a common person. Her personality loving and kind with a joking tone to her voice. Her face holding a continued grin, though more often now it's rather serious. Her eyes would be silver like most draenei, though lacking in any glow due to having no sight. Her skin would have a few scarings here and there, most of them covered by her armor. Her hair would be held back in a pony-tail and keeping the hair out of her eyes, though recently would be left out of the pony tail. Her horns swept back to keep her bangs in place. Armor Normally, Hala is dressed in mail armor of a shaman. Red and silvery chain links holding the chain mail together. On her back is usually a draenic shield. Arms Hala's prefered weaponry is a dagger and shield if she must use her weapons. She prefers using earth and nature magics if she gets in any fight, making swift movements of her hooves to call upon the earth and strike at her foes with earth magics. =History= ---- Halaria was born in Nagrand near Telaar. Her mother was a draenei shaman and her father was a hunter. She has a twin sister who became a paladin. Youth As a child, Halaria was always a trouble maker, she was born blind however and never really knew what the world looked like. She always relied on her twin sister to tell her where things are. She was an average young girl however and still managed to get past her lack of sight. After she was of age, she decided to learn the ways of the shaman from the orcish people. She became skilled in the class and worked hard, learning ways to use the elements to see. Years passed and the orc betrayal happened, placing her, with her family on the run. She left to Shattrath where she stayed for the rest of her life until the Dark Portal reopened. She, with her twin sister, left Shattrath City and went into Azeroth. The Earthen Ring A few years after she came to Azeroth and after the Lich King's defeat, the Cataclysm occured. The Earthen Ring, needing as many hands as they could get to aid in the fight and the calming of the elements willingly took in Halaria along with many other Shamen to help the cause. Earthmender Halaria over time with each task she was given found her true skillset. Healing with the magics of the earth, as Earthen Ring custom to betow titles that worked with their skills, Halaria became an Earthmender. =Personality= ---- Halaria's personality is always cheery, almost always. She never seems to get down, even past her disability. She jokes around and has a kind attitude to most people. To those she hates however, she won't be as kind, but she'll tolerate them. She is usually quick to act and quick to stop fights with a minor shake of the ground through her magics. Beliefs Halaria's faith never really has been set in stone, she believes more the Elemental Lords are "gods" of sorts and feels their will is hers. She mostly follows Therazane the Stonemother due to her more natural affinity to the earth than the other races. However, she does believe in the Naaru and the Light, and will vouch on their behalf should it be needed. Quirks Halaria is blind, therefor, normally, she can't see. However, over the years, she's learned to use the ground to see as the vibrations go through the earth, each one goes through her which allows her to almost clearly see each move made, although only in black and white and when on solid ground. Relationships Halaria's friends are not as many as she'd like. Most of her close friends still in Outland or killed in the orc betrayal. She never really cared for dating, however she's made one exception, to the Human Paladin, Xaradras Danfer and still makes that exception and tries to keep their relationship strong. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Earthen Ring